Puckel der Pickel
by LeiaCurlsqueen
Summary: Kommt jetzt rein und schaut euch an, wie der Puckel reden kann.Er ist ganz toll und frohgemut, dass tut dem Harry gar nicht gut...he,he,he,he...fiesgrins (finished)


**Puckel der Pickel (Er kam, kommentierte und ging wieder...)**

_A/N: Die Story schwirrte mir schon etwas länger im Kopf rum. Jetzt hab ich's endlich geschafft sie auch mal zur Tastatur zu bringen. Ich muss mich für die extreme Krankheit der Story endschuldigen, da ich unter akutem Schokoladeneinfluss stand, als ich sie verfasste. Aber vielleicht bringt se ja jemanden zum schmunzeln...Reviewt doch bitte (alles erwünscht, auch Lob!)!_

**Disclaimer:** Alles J.K. Rowling. Bis auf Puckel, der is natürlich von mir.

**Erstes und einziges Kapitel**

Harry war allein mit Professor Trelawney. Sie starrte ihn mit großen, durch ihre Brille nochmal um das 3-fache verstärkten Glubschaugen an, als wollte sie bis in sein Innerstes dringen.

"Ich sehe...", sagte sie nun mit lauter verschleierter Stimme, "Ich sehe...!"

"Was sehen sie? Was sehen sie? Sagen sie es mir", flehte Harry in panischer Angst.

"Ich sehe...! Ich sehe...!", bedrohlich fuchtelte sie in der Luft rum.

"Was denn nur?", fragte er verzweifelt, geschüttelt von seiner Angst, denn er wusste, dass etwas schreckliches kommen würde.

"Ich sehe...ausnahmsweise mal nicht deinen Tod!", antwortete sie überrascht.

"Ach?", Harry war nun interessierter und verzweifelter denn jeh zu erfahren was sie denn bloß sehe.

"Nein, etwas viiiiiieeeel grausameres kommt auf dich zu! Ich sehe etwas fürchterliches, etwas ganz und gar schlimmes, etwas höchst abartiges! Ich sehe..."

_-ZIPP-_

Urplötzlich erwachte Harry, kapierend, dass alles nur ein fieser Traum war und höchst beruhigt als er erkannte:

1. Er war in seinem Schlafzimmer.

2. Der Angstschweiß hatte diesmal nicht sein ganzes Bett durchnässt.

3. Der Angreifer, den er beim Erwachen mit einem karatemäßigen Würgegriff außer Gefecht setzen wollte, stellte sich als sein unschuldiges Kissen heraus.

4. Keine Proffesor Trelawney weit und breit.

5. Auch unterm Bett nicht.

6. Es war drei Uhr morgens.

7. Keiner war von seinen Schreien, die er möglicherweise noch in der Traumwelt von sich gegeben hatte, aufgewacht.

Erleichtert ließ er sich auf sein Kissen fallen, schloss die Augen und dachte nicht mehr an den Traum, an den er sich sowieso nicht mehr so recht erinnern konnte. Kurze Zeit später war er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Plötzlich, mitten in der träumenden Stille des Raums, war ein leises "Plopp" zu hören und jemand fing fröhlich an zu singen, obgleich ihn niemand hören konnte: _"Hurra! Hurra! Der Puckel, der ist endlich da! Hurra! Hurra! Der Puckel, der is da!"_

Und damit war er da...

_-Morgens halb zehn in Deutsch... äh Hogwarts-_

"Ich bin heut so jut gelaunt!" Pfeifend ging Harry ins Bad und unter die Dusche. Er hatte heute die ersten beiden frei, weil Hagrid beim Pilzesammeln von einem Grizzly angefallen worden war. Ihm tat es nicht leid um die beiden langweiligen Stunden bei ihm, denn anstatt Flubberwürmer zu füttern, war Hagrid noch ne Stufe runtergegangen und jetzt durften sie Regenwürmer beobachten, die er extra aus der Muggelwelt hatte einfliegen lassen. Nicht mal anfassen durften sie die Teile!

Nachdem er fertig war, putzte er sich die Zähne, warf noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und...schrie entsetzt auf.

"Kreisch! Was ist denn das? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", er verdeckte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, lugte kurz durch die Finger und...er war immernoch da. Auch als er sich die Augen ampelrot rieb stellte er keine Veränderung fest, bis auf das drängende Gefühl seine Äpfel würden ihm gleich rauskullern.

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", rief er noch einmal aus.

_"Doch, es kann", _hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

"Whaaaaaaaa! Wer hat da gesprochen?", erschrocken guckte er sich um.

_"Na, ich, du Dödel!"_

"Ich ? Wer bist du?", er blickte immernoch suchend im Badezimmer umher.

_"Nenn mich Puckel", _antwortete die Stimme.

"Puckel?"

_"Das ist mein Name."_

"Warum?"

_"Weil ich ihn mir gegeben hab."_

"Und du bist ganz sicher, dass du nicht Ron heißt und mich verarschen willst?", misstrauisch beäugte er den Duschvorhang.

_"Ron? Cool! So nenn ich mich in meinem nächsten Leben", _beschloss das sprechende Etwas amüsiert.

"Wer oder was bist du?", fragte Harry nun eindringlich.

_"Na, ich bin der, wegen dem du eben so geschrien hast, auf deiner Stirn, direkt zwischen den Augenbrauen."_

"Waaaaaaaaaas? Du bist der _Pickel_!"

_"Wenn du so willst. Aber Puckel wär mir lieber."_

"Aber, wie ist das möglich? Das geht doch nicht! Ich hatte noch nie Pickel! Das kann doch nicht sein!", meinte Harry nun ziemlich verzweifelt.

_"Echt? Ich bin dein erster Pickel? Welch eine Ehre!"_

"Aber ich will keine Pickel!", quengelte Harry wie ein kleines Kind und stampfte trotzig mit dem Fuß auf.

_"Hör mal", _meinte Puckel nun etwas grimmiger, _"das ist wirklich nicht die feine englische Art jemanden zu begrüßen! Ich bin gerade erst angekommen, hab noch nicht mal meine Koffer ausgepackt und du machst hier sofort einen auf Hammelmann! So geht's ja nicht!"_

"Oh, ein Pickel mit Gefühlen", äffte Harry und verdrehte die Augen.

_"Auch, wenn du's nicht wahrhaben willst: Ich bin da! Und jetzt find dich gefälligst damit ab!", _nun schon etwas abgeregter meinte Puckel beruhigend fürsorglich: "_Ach komm, irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal."_

Harry raffte sich auf, schrie mutig: "Doch nicht so bei mir! Ich werde dich bekämpfen!" und schlug sich tapfer gegen die Brust. "Und ich weiß auch schon wie!" Fest entschlossen rannte er zu einem Schränkchen.

"Irgendwo hier muss es doch sein...", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er einen Schrank nach dem anderen durchwühlte.

Fragend glotzte Puckel runter und gähnte träge.

"HA!" Triumphierend hielt Harry sich etwas vor die Stirn damit auch Puckel es sehen konnte: Clearasil in Verstaubtheitsformat!

_"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!", _meinte Puckel nur gelangweilt.

"Wirst schon sehen wie das wirkt", versprach Harry siegesgewiss und pflasterte sich Unmengen von dem Zeug auf die Stirn.

Nach einer kurzen Einwirkungsphase spachtelte er es sich wieder vom Gesicht und...Puckel war natürlich immernoch da!

_"Vergiss es!", _lautete das Kommentar zu Harrys entsetztem Gesicht.

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein rothaariger Wuschelkopf lugte verschlafen herein. Fragend guckte er seinen Freund an.

"Is was?", fragte Harry, der sich blitzschnell einen herumliegenden Seidenschal gegriffen, um den Kopf gewickelt und fest verknotet hatte, sodass nun nur noch die Augen zu sehen waren.

Schnell erwachte Ron aus seiner Starre und meinte dann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue: "Äh, nein... Äh, das heißt doch. Wir sind zu spät."

Harry guckte auf seine verrostete alte Dudleyuhr und schrie erschrocken auf: "Oh, nein! Warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt?"

"Wie denn? Ich saß eben noch auf einem fliegenden Frosch, der mit mir in einem riesigen Sumpf rumflog und..."

"Erzähls mir später...", Harry kratzte seine Bücher zusammen und stopfte sie in seinen schmuddeligen Eastpak.

_"Wo gehen wir hin?"_

"Du kommst nicht mit!", schrie Harry Puckel fauchend an, hielt einen überlegenden Moment inne und knöpfte dann grummelnd weiter seinen Zauberumhang zu.

Puckel schmunzelte in seinem Inneren und sagte nichts.

"Iso kmm isch nisch mid?", fragte Ron, der sich gerade zum Frühstück ein paar von Hedwigs alten Eulenkecksen in den Mund gestopft hatte.

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern fuhr mit säuerlichem Gesicht fort sich anzuziehen.

Als er endlich fertig war, stürmte er mit Ron die Treppen runter, bis sie schließlich ganz unten angekommen schweißnass vor den Kerkern standen.

"Das gibt auf jeden Fall Ärger". keuchte Ron, hob seine Hand zum klopfen, stoppte aber mitten in der Bewegung und starrte seinen Freund eindringlich an.

"Ähm, Harry...?"

"Was ist? Mach schon auf! Snape reißt uns den Kopf ab!", schrie dieser energisch.

"Willst du eigentlich nicht mal das Tuch von deinem Gesicht nehmen?"

Erschrocken packte sich Harry an den Kopf und schien fleißig zu überlegen. Offensichtlich hatte er Puckel und den Gesichtsschleier völlig vergessen.

"Ähm, ich komm nicht mit", beschloss er dann.

"Was? Wieso nicht? Das kannst du nicht machen! Ohne dich schreit Snape _mich_ die ganze Zeit an und brummt vermutlich auch _mir_ und nicht wie üblich _dir_ schnödes Kesselputzen auf!"

"Ähm,...es...Pi...ich...muss gehen." Und damit stürtzte er eilig davon, Ron irritiert hinter sich zurücklassend.

_"Warum rennst du denn weg?", _fragte Puckel auch ziemlich verständnislos.

"Weil _du_ da bist! Mit dir kann ich mich doch nirgendwo mehr blicken lassen!"

_"Pöh! Und du hast zusammengewachsene Augenbrauen!", _konterte Puckel.

"Hab ich gar nicht!"

_"Na, wer wird das wohl am besten wissen?"_

"Ich brauch Hilfe!", stellte Harry frustiert fest. Hysterisch rannte er also die Treppen wieder rauf, doch nicht in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren.

_"Wohin soll's denn gehen?" _Puckel klang etwas besorgt. Dass sich jemand wegen _ihm_ so aufregte, konnte er nun wirklich nicht verstehen.

Harry rannte ohne eine Antwort weiter, immer weiter, viele Treppen hoch, scharf um ein paar Ecken biegend und dann endlich hart vor einer Tür bremsend.

"Da wären wir."

Er guckte sich verstohlen um und öffnete dann leise die Tür, den Seidenschal noch fester um seinen Kopf bindend.

Der Raum dahinter war groß und weiß. In ihm standen ein paar aufgereihte Betten. Eins vollkommen hinter einem Vorhang verborgen.

"Hallo?", rief Harry schüchtern ins Zimmer. "Hallo?"

"Ja?", eine Frau kam urplötzlich vor sie gesprungen und schaute in überrascht an.

"Hallo Madam Pomfrey. Ich, ich...", stammelte Harry und wusste nicht so recht wie er ihr klar machen sollte, dass er von einem fiesen sprechenden Pickel geplagt wurde.

"Also, es muss schon wichtig sein, wenn du mich deswegen störst! Noch dazu in meiner inoffiziellen Mittagspause und während der Unterrichtszeit", fuhr sie ihn barsch an, was ihn nur noch mehr verunsicherte.

"Ich...ähm..."

_"...hab sie zum fressen gern", _schlug Puckel vor.

Automatisch sprach Hary es nach. "...hab sie zum fressen gern."

"Also...!", begann sie entrüstet.

"Nein! Ich meine..."

_"...ich steh auf sie!", _beendete er wieder hilfreich den Satz.

"...ich steh auf sie. Äh, ich wollte sagen..."

_"Sie machen mir feuer unterm Hintern."_

"Oh, du ätzender Pickel, du!", schrie Harry voll ausbrechender Wut los.

_"Oh, oh", _Puckel ahnte Schlimmes und machte sich so klein wie nur irgend möglich.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas? Wie bitte? Was fällt dir ein du kleiner...", zeterte Madam Pomfrey höchst empört.

"Nein!", unterbrach Harry sie schnell und riss sich das Kopftuch von der Birne. "Ich brauch Hilfe."

Sie guckte ihn einen Augenblick erstaunt an, ein paar Sekunden verstrichen, dann lachte sie schallend los.

Harry sowie Puckel waren ratlos aufgrund dieser plötzlichen Sinneswandlung.

"Ja, die brauchst du allerdings", prustete sie zwischendurch.

"Gibt es denn ein Gegenmittel?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Die Hexe hielt kurz inne, um ihm zu antworten: "Nein. Und selbst wenn, würd ich's dir nicht geben. Gewissen Leuten tut's gut, wenn sie mal nicht die Schönsten sind." Dann feixte sie fröhlich weiter.

"Was meinen sie damit?", wollte Harry wissen.

Sie zog ihn am Ärmel quer durch den Raum zu dem zugehangenen Bett und riss den Vorhang beiseite.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!", schrie Harry maßlos entsetzt.

Dort lag ein Junge mit wasserstoffblonden Haaren, blassem Gesicht und...einer fetten Warze auf der Nase.

"Draco Malfoy?", kreischte Harry veblüfft.

"Wenn du irgendjemandem was erzählst Potter, dann...", er biss sich verheißungsvoll einen Fingernagel ab, ohne auch nur den geringsten Laut von sich zu geben und spuckte ihn dann böööööööööööööööse dreinblickend auf den Fußboden.

Harry war entsetzt und ihm und auch Puckel blieb buchstäblich der _(hust) _Mund offen stehen.

Sie zog den Vorhang mit dem grimmig aussehenden Jungen wieder zu und sagte dann noch etwas kichernd zu Harry: "Also, entweder du machst es wie er und bleibst hier, dann hat er wenigstens mal nen anderen Pockerpartner zum abzocken, als mich", Draco's Hand fuhr durch den Vorhang und wedelte fröhlich mit ein paar Scheinen, sie seufzte, "oder du musst so damit leben."

Obgleich der schönen Aussicht mit Warzen-Malfoy ein paar Runden zu zocken, rannte Harry flucks aus der Tür.

Er stürmte hoch in sein Zimmer und vor den Spiegel im Bad. Kritisch sich von allen Seiten betrachtend, murmelte er immer wieder: "Was mach ich bloß? Was mach ich bloß?..."

_"Was meinst du?", _fragte Puckel irritiert.

"Dich! Dich mein ich! Ich kann mich doch nirgendwo mehr blicken lassen! Alle werden mich auslachen! Alle werden hinterhältige Witze reißen und mich unverstohlen anstarren!"

_"So? Warum denn bloß?", _überlegte Puckel nachdenklich, da hatte Harry anscheinend einen grandiosen Einfall.

"Ich hab einen grandiosen Einfall!", jubilierte er so plötzlich, dass Puckel fast das äh...Herz (?) stehen blieb. "Wenn dich keiner sieht, kann dich auch keiner sehen!"

_"Ach?", _Puckel war tief beeindruckt, aufgrund dieser intelligenten Schlussfolgerung.

"Da ich dich nicht wegmachen kann, wirst du eben verschwinden und trotzdem da sein."

_"Und wo bleibt die Logik?", _er schüttelte bedenklich den ähm...Kopf (?).

Erst versuchte er es mit seinem Zauberhut tief ins Gesicht gezogen, doch dieser war unglücklicherweise bei der letzten Wäsche eingegangen und deswegen nicht mehr so ganz passend. Dann wollte er sich ein paar Haare ankleben, die seine ganze Stirn verdeckten, aber er fand kein passendes Material für sein Vorhaben. Und schließlich probierte er es mit Hermines Pickelabdeckstift, den er ihr irgendwann mal gemopst hatte, doch dieser brachte nichts außer Puckels Linse gründlich zu verschmieren.

Also kramte Harry mal wieder alle seine Schränke durch, bis er letztendlich das gefunden hatte, nachdem er scheinbar gesucht hatte: Ein Pflaster mit lustigem Dinoaufdruck!

_"Jetzt hab ich aber Angst!", _kommentierte Puckel den "grandiosen Einfall" Harry's.

Harry packte ohne darauf einzugehen das Pflaster aus und klebte es freudig direkt auf Puckel drauf.

_"Hee, ich glaub du hast da was verfehlt! Ich seh nichts mehr! Hilfe, armer hilfloser, blinder Puckel ruft dich! In Sachen Zielen hast du echt noch was zu lernen mein Junge!"_

"Das ist genau das, was ich wollte", freute er sich und betrachtete strahlend sein jetzt bedenklich randaliert aussehendes Gesicht. "Jetzt kann dich keiner mehr sehen und ich kann beruhigt in den Unterricht gehen."

_"Wieso willst du mich eigentlich nie bei irgendwas dabeihaben!", _fragte Puckel beleidigt.

"Ich schreib dir ne Liste."

_"Dann schick sie aber bitte an: _

_Puckel der Pickel_

_Mitten zwischen den Augenbrauen 1_

_Peinlich, peinlich Harry Potter",_ konterte Puckel, fies in sich hinein grinsend.

"Ha, ha! Auch Pickel können scherzen?"

_-5 Minuten später in Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall-_

"Und damit wird dann der Körper in seine flüssige Substanz...", erklärte die Professorin, während ihre Schüler alle ein bisschen gelangweilt aus den Roben gafften.

Keiner hatte weiter nachgefragt, als Harry erklärte er habe sich heute Nacht eine böse Beule zugezogen als er zur Toilette schlafgewandelt, jedoch unglücklicherweise die falsche Tür erwischt hatte und dann leider die Treppe runtergefallen sei. Doch trotz eben frisch verarzteter Beule, sei er tapfer genug in den Unterricht zu kommen. Selbst Ron kaufte ihm die Story ab und dachte das erläre auch die morgendliche Kopftuchszene und die Aktion bei den Kerkern.

_"Jetzt mach doch endlich das Dingen ab! So kann ich doch gar nichts sehen!", _beschwerte sich Puckel.

"Das ist auch gut so", flüsterte Harry zurück.

_"Aber dann kann ich doch gar nicht mein Kommentar zu dem abgeben, was ich sehen würde", _erklärte Puckel weiter.

"Das ist auch gut so", flüsterte Harry wieder.

_"Aber dann kann ich doch GAR NICHTS machen!"_

"Das ist auch...", setzte Harry an, doch die Lehrerin unterbrach ihn.

"Harry? Was ist denn los? Mit wem redest du da?"

"Ähm, ähm...das...äh...weiß ich auch nicht so genau", antwortete er stockend.

"Genialer Einfall", konnte Puckel dazu nur sagen.

"Halluzinationen! So schlimm? Lass doch mal die Beule sehen", verlangte sie und kam auf ihn zu.

"Nein! Das is schon in Ordnung!", wehrte Harry ab und hielt sich schützend die Stirn.

"Keine Widerrede! Ich will mir das nur mal ansehen. Tut auch bestimmt nicht weh", sagte sie beruhigend.

"Nein! Ich...", konnte Harry noch schreien, bevor sie bei ihm ankam, die Hand ausstreckte und...RATSCH! (...das Pflaster abriss)

Schmerzensschrei von Seiten Harrys, als Puckel endlich wieder das Licht der Welt erblickte und sich umguckte, dann war alles still. Kein Mucks kam von den Schülern. Man konnte beinahe das Naserümpfen der Professorin hören, die, wie Puckel feststellen musste, nicht so toll aussah, wie ihre Stimme vielleicht versprach.

_"Hi!", _rief Puckel fröhlich in die Runde.

Harry war bereits die nächste Stufe von rot angelaufen und weil er den grinsenden Fratzen nicht standhalten konnte, vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen. Alle lachten.

"Wegen einem _Pickel_ lügst du mich an?", fragte Prof. McGonagall schwer enttäuscht. "Ich empfehle einen funktionstüchtigen Pickelstift", meinte sie dann noch, bevor sie alle anwies ruhig zu sein und wieder dem Unterricht zu folgen, was natürlich keiner machte.

_"So schlimm war dein Coming-Out doch gar nicht",_ tröstete Puckel den peinlich berührten Harry.

Doch dieser schwieg still. Und so verging auch die ganze Stunde: Trübes Schweigen von Seiten Harry's. Nicht ein Wort kam über seine Lippen.

Danach versuchte er gar nicht erst Puckel zu verbergen und bekam noch von verschiedenen Lehrern wertvolle Tipps zur Pickelbekämpfung. Prof. Sprout empfahl ihre eigenhändige Nachmixung von Nivea Porentiefreiniger, Flitwick schwor auf Hansa-Pflast Pickelbeseitiger und sogar Hagrid, den sie in der Pause flüchtig besuchten, riet eine Schlammmaske aus Wasser, Erde, Karottensaft und Fluffys verdauten Überresten.

Doch der geknickte Harry dachte gar nicht daran auch nur einen von diesen wertvollen Ratschlägen zu beherzigen und machte weiter einen auf stilles Wasser. Als lebloser Zombie wandelte er von einer peinlichen Unterrichtsstunde zur nächsten. Er tat Puckel fast leid, bei dem ganzen Schrott, den gewisse Leute ihm hinterherriefen. Selbst Ron und Hermine konnten nichts tun, da sie jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn sahen unter schweren Lachanfällen litten.

Immernoch hart schweigend und alles ohne ein Wort über sich ergehen lassend, ging er nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Gänge zum Abendessen, als er jemand seinen Namen rufen hörte. Er drehte sich müde um, bereit sich jede miese Bemerkung anzuhören. Doch er wusste nicht _wer_ ihn da gerufen hatte.

"Oh nein", flüsterte er panisch, sich hastig nach einem Versteck umsuchend.

_"Wer ist das?", _wollte Puckel wissen.

"Eine weibliche Art meiner Spezies", erklärte Harry kurz.

_"Ach?"_

Als Harry keine Anstalten machte weiterzureden, fragte er wissend: _"Stehst du auf sie?"_

"Was?"

_"Ja ja ja..."_

"Was soll ich ihr sagen!", fragte Harry höchst aufgeregt.

_"Keine Angst, ich bin ja bei dir", _wollte Puckel ihn beruhigen.

Stirnrunzelnd versuchte Harry ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zuzuwerfen (was ziemlich merkwürdig aussah)m, als das Mädchen endlich bei ihnen angerannt kam und gnadenlos den Sauerstoff wegsaugte.

"Äh, hallo Cho!", sagte Harry schüchtern und hielt sich total unauffällig die Hand vor die Stirn.

_"Hee, ich kann mal wieder nichts sehen!", _beschwerte sich Puckel.

"Harry!", sagte sie. "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob mit dir alles ok is", keuchte Cho.

"Ähm, ja ja", antwortete er.

"Naja, ich hab mich nur gewundert. Weil doch heute dein Mich-Nerven-Bis-Zum-Umfallen-Tag is."

"Mein was?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

"Du weißt schon, der Tag an dem du mir Blumensträuße überreichst, hirnrissige Liebesgedichte präsentierst, dich an meine Beine klammerst und an meine Fersen heftest und mir erzählst, wie lieb du mich hast", erläuterte sie augenverdrehend.

_"Ich kann sie zwar wegen Blickblokade gerade nicht sehen, aber ich glaube sie ist eine dämliche eingebildete undankbare Zicke, die nur dein Geld will", _stellte Puckel fest.

"Stimmt nicht!", brüllte Harry ihn an.

"Doch. Heute ist Montag", sagte das Mädchen verblüfft.

_"Wetten, dass...! Ich werd's dir beweisen! Sprich mir alles nach. Also: Äh, es war die Nachtigall und nicht die Lärche...äh...nein warte!"_

"Es war die Nachtigall und nicht die Lärche...nein warte!", wiederholte Harry gehorsam.

_"Nein sing! Singen kommt immer gut an. Sing:..."_

Also sang Harry willig alles was Puckel ihm eingab und Cho glotzte ganz schön blöd, als er plötzlich anfing "Piep, piep, piep, ich hab dich liiiiiiiieeeeeeeb!", zu trällern und auch noch einen wilden Tanz zu wagen (seine Hand natürlich immernoch eifrig gegen die Stirn drückend). Dann schrie er, wie Puckel es vorsagte: "Und jetzt knutsch ihr die Glatze, baby!" und gab ihr einen dicken Schmatzer auf die schwarze Perücke.

Sofort packte Cho ihn am Kragen, schmiss ihn mit einem geübten Judowurf (den sie wohl im Frauenverteidigungstraining von Prof. McGonagall, für allzu aufdringliche männliche Objekte gelernt hatte) und stellte in Siegerpose einen Fuß auf ihren nun herumliegenden Gegner. Dann warf sie ihm noch den bösen Blick zu und stolzierte davon.

_"Komisch. Das klappt doch sonst immer...", _meinte Puckel, zu dem weiterhin im Gang liegenden Harry, der seine Hand noch immer fest gegen die Stirn presste und dem einige fragende Blicke von Vorübergehenden zugeworfen wurden. Und wenn Puckel einen Kopf gehabt hätte, hätte er sich wohl überlegend daran gekratzt. _"Naja, aber ich hab ja gesagt, sie is nicht die Richtige für dich."_

Harry sagte mal wieder nichts.

_-Nach dem Abendessen-_

Nachdem Harry ein paar Bissen runtergewürgt hatte, lief er sofort die Treppen hoch in sein Zimmer. Er zog den Pyjama an, schlüpfte unter die rote Satinbettdecke und kniff die Augen zusammen. Nachdem er schon fast eingeschlafen war, weckte ihn ein zaghaftes schüchternes Stimmchen: _"Duuuuuhuuuuu?"_

"Mmh?", machte Harry.

_"Time to say goodbye..."_

Ein leises Grunzen war die Antwort.

_"Ich verschwinde und geh jemand anderem auf die Schnürsenkel", _erklärte er.

Diesmal kam nichts, außer das regelmäßige Atmen eines erschöpften Schläfers und leises Schnarchen.

Puckel seufzte und bevor er auf seine nächste Reise aufbrach, flüsterte er noch leis: _"Wasser. Das ist das einzige Gegenmittel..."_

Und damit verschwand er aus Harry's Gesicht, Hogwarts, England und der Welt...

_-Am nächsten Morgen-_

Harry wachte auf, schleppte sich müde unter die Dusche, schlief dort noch ein Weilchen, stellte das Wasser dann zum Aufwachen auf Gefriertemperatur und hüpfte kreischend raus. Dann putzte er sich die Zähne, warf noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und...jauchzte vor Freude laut auf.

"Er ist weg! Er ist weg! Puckel ist weg! Harry ist frei!", doch mitten in den Jubelschreien stoppte er und guckte sich schuldig im Bad um. Auch, wenn er natürlich überglücklich war den fiesen Pickel los zu sein, fehlte ihm doch ein klitzekleines bisschen die nette Kommentatorstimme in seinem Kopf. Nachdem er also eine kurze Gedenkschweigeminute zu Ehren Puckels eingelegt hatte, konnte er gerade noch ein ehrfürchtiges "Danke Puckel!" zur Decke rufen, bevor Ron seinen müden Wuschelkopf durch die Tür steckte.

"Sorry Harry. Wir sind schon wieder zu spät. Aber ich konnt dir nicht Bescheid sagen, denn diesmal saß ich auf einem hopsenden Adler, der mit mir in Wolke Sieben rumgejoggt is...bla bla bla..."

Harry grinste sich ins Fäustchen.

Und droben im Pickelhimmel sprach Puckel: _"Ich komm wieder! Muahahahahahahahaaaaa!"_

_-ENDE-_

_A/N: Huch! Is doch n bissl länger geworden. Nur zur Erinnerung: Reviewen, reviewen, reviewen (bitte)! Piep, piep, piep Leia hat euch lieb!_


End file.
